1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, a mobile communication device having a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile communication device including a mobile phone or a PDA is one of many mobile terminals allowing a user to wirelessly transmit, receive, read, and/or process information.
A touch screen is an input unit (i.e. user interface) installed at a display (screen) to allow various user inputs upon contact from the user's finger or stylus for writing characters, drawing figures, and the like. The touch screen is easy to use without the need for much training to understand its operation. By being integrated with the display, which requires minimal occupation space, such touch screen technology is receiving much attention in the field of display devices and is being increasingly implemented in mobile communication devices.
Various principles are applied for touch screen operation, and there are two typical methods. One method is based on static electricity (i.e., a static electricity method) wherein electric charges are charged on the surface of the screen, and sensors are installed around the screen. When the surface of the screen is contacted by the user, such is recognized by detecting the electric charge loss at the touched portion. The other method is based on resistance (i.e., a resistive film method) wherein a contact portion is recognized by detecting changes in resistance corresponding to the contacted portion in reaction to user applied pressure on the surface of the screen.
In the related art, the touch screen is formed in the mobile communication device such that edges of the mobile communication device case (i.e., body or housing) form an opening (or window) with an area that accommodates a display, and the touch screen and the display are mounted underneath the edges of the mobile communication device case.
However, the mobile communication device case edges cause a height difference (i.e., a step) between the touch screen surface and the case surface. Such structure degrades the overall exterior appearance of the mobile communication device where a smooth clean appearance cannot be achieved. Also, such case edges undesirably increases the overall thickness of the mobile communication device, which runs counter to the trend of making the mobile communication device as thin or slim as possible.